


Tired

by i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing/pseuds/i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing
Summary: Warnings: Suicidal ideationPlease tell me if there's something I should add!"I'm so tired, Roman. I'm tired and there's nothing I can do about it."





	Tired

It was late at night. Really late. Or really early. It was 1:19 in the morning when Roman woke up to knocking at his door. Bleary-eyed and groggy, he went to open the door, only to see Logan, but not... quite Logan. This wasn't the Logan who was always stiff and always serious. This wasn't the Logan who kept everything precise and never asked for help. This was a disheveled Logan who looked like he hadn't slept in years. This was a Logan near his breaking point.

"Logan?"

Wordlessly, the logical side collapsed into the prince, shaking and gripping onto him like a lifeline. Only when Roman felt a wetness on his shoulder did he understand that he was crying. He held onto the crying side, bringing him into his room, onto his bed.

"Logan? Are you okay?"

He felt a light shaking of Logan's head.

"What's wrong?"

A mumbled response.

"What was that?"

"I'm... tired... I’m tired. I’m so tired, Roman. I’m tired and there’s nothing I can do about it...” Logan sobbed out, not bothering to be quiet, “I just want it all to end...”

Roman’s eyes widened in shock. The sight before him was heartbreaking. The Logical side, usually well kept was a broken mess in front of him. He was sobbing into his hands, and his glasses were askew. His tie was off, his polo was unbuttoned, and he looked so helpless.

“I just want it all to end! All of this responsibility! The scheduling! The- the work! The editing! Just everything! It’s so, so much, and I just want it all to go away. I just want to go away... to just... fall asleep and never return...”

The man before him buried his face into the prince’s pajama shirt, crying into it.

“I just want to disappear...”

And before Roman knew it, Logan was out like a light. The prince pulled away from him and laid him out on his bed, taking off his glasses and tucking him in.

“Goodnight, nerd. I hope you feel better tomorrow. It might be hard, but it’ll be okay. We’ve got so many people rooting for us. We can get through it. Sweet dreams,” he whispered, kissing Logan’s forehead, “my dearest.”


End file.
